


The Distance Between Us

by wickerwitchwriter



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickerwitchwriter/pseuds/wickerwitchwriter
Summary: Trini has feelings for Kimberly, but has issues of her own to deal with. She's dealing with anxiety and it gets a whole lot worse when Tommy swoops in with plans of his own for Kimberly. What will fix this entire situation? Certainly not the distance between them.





	1. Staying Afloat

The feeling of holding yourself back from saying something is hell. It's suffocating. It drags out time and feels as if the world is against you.

 

Especially if it's telling someone how you feel. It rages to be let out of it cage that's your mind, but the words can't be found with all your time.

 

For Trini her solution is to get over it. Ignore it. Abandon all hope for it.

 

It was 1AM and Trini was laying in bed awake with her attempt to drown out her feelings for Kimberly Hart with music. Her efforts proved to be useless as her mind would always trace its way back to Kimberly. When she wasn't busying herself with homework or saving lives, she was thinking about the pink ranger. More than she should.

 

 _This is just a hopeless crush. I'll get over it._ Trini thinks, she had recited those words so many times that it might as well be a song.

 

Trini sits up and sighs. She needs to clear her mind. No place was better to clear her mind than the mines. Illegal trespassing and sneaking out, score one to teenage rebellion for getting her mind off of Kimberly Heart. She pulls herself out of bed to put on warmer layers before she climbs out of the window. The night is feels fresh and cold on her face. Trini swiftly jumps onto the yard and makes her way toward the mountains. Once her house was out of sight, Trini pulls on her headphones and cranks her music up to tune out her thoughts.

 

The best part of hiking at night is always the starry sky. It's hard to see with all the streetlights of Angel Grove, but there in the mountains all the stars shined beautifully. It was a breathtaking distraction for her while she balanced on one foot. Finding herself shivering from the night air, Trini decides to retreat to the bonfire spot where the rangers occasionally met up.

 

Trini is sitting alone warming herself up with a fire when Zack appears.

 

"Can't sleep crazy girl?" He asks grinning.

 

Trini nods. “Why’re you out here Zack?”

 

"Crazy girl, you scared us when you didn't respond to our texts."

 

She looks up briefly before pulling out her phone. There are 24 missed calls and several text messages.

 

**Billy: Something doesn't feel right. Are all of you okay?**

**Jason: I thought I was imagining it.**

**Zack: You think we're connected emotionally or something?**

**Kim: I'm trying to sleep. Keep it down.**

**Jason: Do you feel that uneasiness?**

**Kim: I thought it was something I ate in the cafeteria.**

**Billy: Has anyone heard from Trini?**

**Zack: She's probably doing something crazy.**

**Kim: She's not responding to my texts.**

 

That's when the group seemed to freak out. They were all individually messaging to check and see if she was okay. Most of the calls are from Kim. The most recent text in the group chat is from Zack.

 

**_Zack: I found her!_ **

**Jason: That's a relief, what are you two doing out in the middle of the night? Should we come to?**

**Billy: Don't scare us like that Trini!**

**Zack: We're on a date. ;)**

**Kim: Hands off my girl Zack!**

 

Trini's face heats up at Kim's response, immediately texting back.

 

**Trini: No we're not. I needed some air.**

**Trini: And no Jason, we don't need the whole team coming up here.**

 

"So," Zack coughs causing Trini to look up from the screen, "Kim."

 

Trini doesn't respond. She had told him months ago when she first realized. After all Zack is like a brother to her. Trini grunts turning to add sticks to the fire. "No way. She's probably into Jason, Zack.”

 

Zack scoffs, "I doubt it, she’s always around you and you two are constantly googly eyed.”

 

Trini feeds the fire and grumbles. “That’s not true.”

 

"Come on crazy girl. Ask her on a date. What's the harm?"

 

Trini hesitates to answer. "I'm... I don’t think she’s gay."

 

Zack hums, "You two spend all that time googly eye staring at each other and you don't think she's not at least a little gay?"

 

"I'm... Not that great anyway and it wouldn’t matter." Trini rolls her eyes.

 

Zack's face shows that he's searching for words. After a while he says, "I'm here for you and I don't think that you being yourself is bad, okay?"

 

Trini doesn't know how to respond, she turns to see him with a supportive smile. He hugs her and pats her head. She’s not sure what to do because she’s not used to showing physical affection. Unsure with what to do with her arms, she hesitantly brings her arms around Zack’s waist and hugs him.

 

Zack buries his face into her shoulder in response, then he whispers, “So when’s the date?”

 

Trini pushes Zack away and punches him the stomach. He hunches over in pain.

 

“OW!” He puts on a puppy face and looks at Trini, “My feelings Trini!”

 

Trini frowns.

 

Zack laughs straightening himself out, "Just know that this isn't going to stop me from teasing you.”

 

Thanks Jerkface." Trini rolls her eyes. She picks up her bag and looks up at the sky.

 

The stars shine brightly and give her a refreshed feeling.

 

“But I do think you should ask Kim out.”

 

Trini looks at Zack. She turns away.

 

“Goodnight Zack.”

 

And without waiting for a response, she runs.

 

* * *

 

 

The mornings at school were better with Kim. Always. Kimberly would greet Trini with a friendly smile. Her smiles make Trini feel lighter and better about existing. They made her glad she exists to see them every day.

 

“Hey, are you doing okay," Kimberly asks, "You really scared us last night."

 

“I’m fine." Trini replies closing her locker, hoping to avoid looking at Kim. She fails.

 

Trini feels her heart beating loudly as Kim touches Trini's arm. "We're all here for you. I care about you Trini and if you ever need _anything_ , I'm here for you."

 

She's breathless from the words that came out of Kim's mouth.  _How could anyone care so much about her?_

 

Almost immediately, Trini is snapped out of thought immediately.

 

Hey there,” A boy with brown hair and green eyes is smiling slyly at Kim. Clearly, he was a new student at Angel Grove. "I'm new around here, so how about a little help?"

 

Sure. My name is Kimberly Hart." Kim extends a hand.

 

The boy takes her hand and shakes it, "Tommy Oliver."

 

Trini feels her heart give out a little. Tommy ignores the fact that Trini is still standing there and talks to Kim about his schedule.

 

The hall begins to swirl and spin. It's as if a weight is put onto Trini's chest and she can't breathe. Quietly without disturbing the two, Trini staggers to the nearest bathroom to calm herself down. She hides in the stall and tries to breathe. Trini’s eyes are burning from holding back tears, but she stubbornly refuses to cry. Her chest aches like hell and she wish it would stop.

 

Ignoring her burning eyes and the pain in her chest, she distracts herself by counting down steadily. Slowly Trini pieces herself back together and goes to the sink. She washes her face and stares at her reflection. Trini holds herself together the rest of the day by avoiding Kim and Tommy Oliver

 

The next few days, Kim is around Tommy a lot more. Trini sees them together at the Krispy Kreme and wants to throw up right away. All Trini wanted was doughnuts to forget about Kim and Tommy, but instead she runs into the both of them. Trini curses the town for being so damn small. She pulls her beanie closer to her head to elude Kim's line of sight.

 

Trini is leaning against the wall next to the bathrooms when she hears Tommy ask, “Are you seeing anyone right now?”

 

There’s a moment of hesitation. “Not at the moment,” Kim says slowly, “But there is someone I am interested in.”

 

Trini flinches. _Why didn’t she tell me about this? Maybe Kim doesn’t want to be friends anymore. Maybe she’s tired of me already._ She looks down at the ground. _I need to leave._

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Tommy says. The disappointment in his voice is obvious, but he doesn’t give in, “Is he better than me?”

 

Kim laughs nervously, “I’ve only known you for a few days..”

 

“Is he better than me?”

 

Trini peeks from her hiding spot, hoping for an opening. She sees Kim frowning.

 

“The person I like will always be there for me, we’ve been through a lot together. I’ve been able to rely on that person and I’m never disappointed. Whenever we’re together, I feel as if the whole world doesn’t matter and I’m just so happy to be alive,” Kim holds Tommy’s gaze, “I’m sorry if you’re interested in me, because I can’t return those feelings. But I would be glad to be your friend.”

 

Kimberly gets up and Trini immediately ducks back into her hiding spot.

 

“See you around Tommy.” She says before walking out of the Krispy Kreme.

 

The bell chimes as the door closes and Trini is trying to keep her heart in her chest. _That was intense._

 

Tommy looks dumbfounded. Then he’s laughing. Everyone besides Trini in the Krispy Kreme seem confused and a few whisper to each other.

 

“What an interesting girl.” Tommy says to himself as he leaves.

 

Trini has a feeling that Tommy wasn’t going to stop chasing after Kim.


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This flips flops between Trini and Kim's perspective. Kim comes out as bisexual to the boys. No Tommy in this chapter for our gals to talk! Also Trini's mom makes an entrance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I made a tumblr and an instagram, it's under the name thewickerwitch! Feel free to follow and ask questions!

The sun shines brightly into Kim’s eyes as she hikes up the trail to the bonfire spot. The breezing wind keeps her cool and runs through her hair. Zack had texted her to come meet up that morning saying how much he missed her.

 

 _Way too many winky faces._ Kim rolled her eyes, but she was glad that he also said that Jason and Billy would be there too. As she approaches the meeting spot, she sees Zack, Billy, and Jason standing and passing a water bottle around. Zack sees Kim and immediately runs towards her.

 

_Oh boy, here he comes-_

 

“Kimmy!”

 

Kim is tackled by Zack and pulled into a bone crushing bear hug. Billy and Jason join the two in the hug and squeeze them together.

 

“We haven’t seen you lately Kimberly… Are you going to go hang out with Tommy again,” Billy asks, “Not that it’s a bad thing, but we really do miss you. But we all want you to be happy and –”

 

“Sorry you guys, I was showing Tommy around. He’s new in town, but I won’t be spending anymore time with him,” Kimberly looks around for the yellow ranger, “Where is Trini?”

 

“She said she was busy with homework and couldn’t meet up.”

 

Kim frowns. She really did want to see Trini after what happened with Tommy yesterday.

 

“Did something happen between you and Tommy?” Jason asks, subtly cracking his knuckles against his thighs.

 

“Not really…” Kimberly looks at the ground. _I really wish Trini was here._

 

“Not really?” Zack asks. The three boys stare at Kim like a pack of hungry investigators.

 

“… Fine,” Kim sighs defeatedly, “He had feelings for me and started to push it in my face when we were at the Krispy Kreme and I turned him down.”

 

Zack lets out what seems to be a breath of relief. Kim looks at him confused.

 

“Did you think we were going to get together?” She questions.

 

Zack frowns. “With how much time you were suddenly spending with him, I was scared you would.”

 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean she was going to. Right Kimberly? If you wanted to, then that’s okay too. It’s your choice.” Billy rambles.

 

Jason stares at Kim, waiting for an answer. Kim knows he means well and that he wants her to be happy, but he is protective of the whole group.

 

“No, I… Have someone else in mind.” Kim admits.

 

Interest sparks in Zack’s eyes, “You wanna share?”

 

“You don’t have to!” Billy hastily adds.

 

“It’s alright, but there is something I have been meaning to tell you guys,” Kimberly breathes in, “I...”

 

Kim remains silent and trembles despite the sun burning her skin. _We’ve been through a lot together, this will be fine._ She takes a deep breath.

 

“I’m bisexual,” She gasps, “And I haven’t told my parents.”

 

Zack approaches for a hug but doesn’t until Kim nods that it’s okay to. Jason hugs her too. Billy follows after a hesitant pause. The embrace is warm and comforting. Maybe a little too warm.

 

“We love you no matter your sexuality, we’re here for you.” Jason confirms, patting her head.

 

“I love you guys too, but it’s getting really sweaty in this hug.” Kim squeaks.

 

Zack laughs and hugs even harder, “YOU’LL NEVER ESCAPE!”

 

Billy and Jason immediately let go as the struggle begins.

 

“NO!” Kim struggles against Zack. She smacks him on the arm and attempts to pry him off her. Zack keeps his grip and pulls her to the ground. The two wrestle for what seems like an hour. Eventually both are so sweaty that Kim slips out of Zack’s grip.

 

Panting for air they both laugh. Zack yells into the distance.

 

“WOOOOOOOOOOOO!” He’s grinning. His turns to Kim and grabs her shoulders, “So who’s the person you like?”

 

He’s waggling his eyebrows at her with a mischievous grin. If Kim hadn’t been sweating from wrestling Zack and the hot weather, everyone would’ve been able to tell she was blushing. She looks away and tries to hide her face with her arms.

 

“Kimmy! Pwease!” Zack makes a puppy face and begs.

 

“Come on Zack! Give her a break!” Jason laughs. He slings his arm around Zack’s shoulder and pulls him into a noogie.

 

“Guys! Don’t fight please!” Billy protests.

 

Kim shakes her head smiling, “Billy they’re having fun, they aren’t fighting.”

 

Zack is pulling Jason as he runs as Jason tries to slow them down by digging his heels into the ground.

 

“Are you sure?” Billy asks as he watches the two tussle.

 

“Yep. Although we should make sure they don’t hurt themselves. Come on.” Kim chases after them.

 

Billy sighs but follows.

 

“Wait for me!”

 

* * *

 

 

Trini is staring at the math sheet in front of her. She can’t focus and wishes the homework would do itself. Pacing her room, she glances at the clock and curses how long it’s been since she’s started doing it.

 

 _I’m wasting so much time. What if the teacher hates me for this? I haven’t even bothered to remember her name, she probably doesn’t know I exist._ Trini bites her fingernail. _Should I throw it away and say I lost it? What if she thinks I’m being irresponsible? I can’t out of this._

The door opens and Trini’s mom, June, is peering in.

 

“Trinity! I can hear you stomping from downstairs! Quiet down in there!” June commands.

 

“Sorry.” Trini responds softly and avoids her gaze.

 

June sighs before exiting the room.

 

“And keep your door open in my house.”

 

Trini sits down on her and grips her arm which is shaking. _Get a hold of yourself._

A knock comes from her window, it’s Kimberly. And Zack. And Billy. And Jason. Trini is surprised to see the whole group outside her window. _Note to self: roof is incredibly strong._

Standing up from her bed, she opens the window and puts a finger to her lips. They all enter as quietly as a pack of teenagers can.

 

“We missed you Trini!” Zack exclaims reaching out for a hug.

 

Trini immediately slaps her hand over his mouth and looks over to the door. Her mom is nowhere to be seen. _She must have gone into the garage to grab something._

 

“You guys should leave.” She hisses.

 

Kimberly frowns, “I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

 

“That’s my fault for some reason?” Trini scowls. The scowl disappears. _Did I really just say that to Kim? Oh no, what have I done?_

 

“We should go outside and enjoy the air.” Jason interjects looking between the two.

 

“Trini…” Zack reaches out to her.

 

Trini pushes his arm away, “You guys should go. I have a lot of homework.”

 

“She’s right. I’m going to go.” Without further comment, Kimberly climbs out the window and hops off the roof. Trini watches as Kim sprints away, regretting the words that came out of her mouth. Jason sighs, he looks at Billy.

 

“Let’s go Billy, we should go find Kim.”

 

“Okay.” Billy nods.

 

After they both leave, the room is quiet with just Zack and Trini. Zack closes the door and pulls Trini into a hug. She hugs him and she breaks. She cries quietly and Zack holds her.

 

“She hates me Zack. I can’t believe I said that to her,” Trini sobs, “Why did I say that to her? I’m such an idiot.”

 

“Hey, listen to me,” Zack says, “You didn’t mean it. I know you didn’t. You’re a good person and you made a mistake. Everyone does that, but it’s important to learn from it. So apologize to Kim when you can, okay?”

 

Trini nods. She takes deep breaths and slowly the sobs subside.

 

“Things will get better.” Zack says patting her head.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go see my mom, who is the absolute best,” He smiles before turning to the window, “And if you need me, call me.”

 

Zack climbs out and waves to Trini. Trini laughs and waves back. He sticks out his tongue before disappearing.

 

 _I’ll talk to Kim tomorrow._ Trini thinks to herself. _But for now, I should go to bed._

* * *

 

 

It’s 11PM when Kim hears a tap on her window. She stares at the clock and looks back at the window, debating whether or not she should go back to sleep.

 

 _Who the hell is at my window at 11PM?_ Kim decides that it would be best to not leave someone on her roof to freeze and gets out from under her covers.

 

Trini is looking back at Kim when she pulls the curtain open. Kim stares back. Trini is shivering in her bomber jacket and pulls the beanie closer to her ears. The glimmer of the moonlight gloss over Trini’s lips and Kim can’t help but wonder what they feel like.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to let me in. I know what I said was wrong. I was out of line and I’m sorry Kim. I really am.” Trini says through the glass. Kim immediately realizes she hadn’t opened the window.

 

“Oh fuck.” Kim hastily unlocks the window and opens it. Trini cautiously sets her feet into Kim’s room and quietly waits for Kim to close the window.

 

She turns to Trini, the smaller girl has a flannel tied around her waist and ripped jeans on. _Why did Trini have to always look so attractive?_

“Kim?” Trini waves a hand in front of Kim’s face.

 

“What? Sorry,” Kim looks away, “Trini, it’s not your fault. I was too busy hanging around Tommy-”

 

Trini seems to internally fold at Tommy’s name.

 

“And it’s my fault for not managing my time better. I’m sorry for being gone for the past few days.”

 

Kimberly steps towards Trini.

 

“I really missed you.” Kim says and she’s putting her hand on Trini’s face.

 

Trini looks up at Kim and her lips part.

 

“I know you turned Tommy down, but why didn’t you tell me you were interested in someone?” Trini asks.

 

_Oh. Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm on summer break so I'll definitely be writing quite a bit depending on my energy level. Thanks for reading mates!


	3. Relieving Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Trini finally talk it out. Sitting in Kim's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, I've been busy and a tad stressed but here it is!

“It’s okay if you don’t want to say. I shouldn’t have been eavesdropping either. I’m sorry.” Trini adds quickly.

 

“Wait,” Kim’s eyebrows are knitted into thought, “You heard everything?”

 

“Um, I guess you can say that.” Trini blinks.

 

Kim pauses and looks at Trini in the eyes. She gently takes Trini’s hand and pulls her over towards her bed.

 

“Sit.” Kim pats the spot next to her. Trini obeys and sits. She squirms and fidgets in response to Kim’s thinking silence.

 

“I have something to tell you. Well – many things.” Kim admits.

 

“I’m listening.” Trini nods nervously.

 

“Okay, first is I’m not straight,” Kim blurts, “I’m bisexual.”

 

“Oh.” _I- wow okay. [INSERT GAY SCREAMING HERE]_

“Just oh? Are you surprised?”

 

“Y-yeah. I’m just, trying to take all of this in. Keep talking.” Trini stutters.

 

“You already know, but Tommy did subtly shove his feelings into my face? I think, he didn’t outright say it, but I think that’s what he was saying. I told him no because I am interested in someone. A girl. Which is why I just came out to you. She’s really great, I like being around her and she’s been through a lot with me.” Kimberly rambles.

 

Trini is happy to see that Kimberly has found someone she likes, but the aching in her chest is making it hard to breathe. She grips the sheets on Kim’s bed and tries to keep her breathing quiet.

_Keep it together Trini. Kim is in her happy place and you don’t want to screw this up. She’s one of your closest friends and you need to be supportive._

“Trini?” Kim is holding Trini’s hand.

 

“Y-yeah?” Trini manages to say.

 

“Are you okay? You look like you’re in pain.” Kim states.

 

Trini pulls Kim close and buries her face in Kim’s chest.

_Please don’t let her see me cry. I don’t want to end up talking about how I have feelings for her and how I wish she wouldn’t talk about the person she likes to me._  Trini trembles.

 

“Breathe. In. and out. In. And out,” Kimberly coos while rubbing Trini’s back, “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“I’m sorry Kim.” Trini mumbles.

 

“What for?”

 

“I… I don’t think I can handle knowing who you like because…” Trini takes a deep breath and holds. She lets out a shaky breath.

 

_I need to tell her. There’s no going back with how much I’ve said already. What if she doesn’t like me back? What if this ruins my friendship with her? I’m such an idiot. Why didn’t I think this through?_

“Trini.” Kim shakes Trini lightly.

“Sorry,” Trini mutters, “Just lost in thought.”

 

“I like you, Trini.” Kim says softly.

 

_What? What what what what what what?_

“UM?” Trini pauses. She has no idea how to react and fidgets uncomfortably.

 

“Is this making you uncomfortable?” Kim asks.

 

“It is,” Kim’s face falters, “But not in the way you think it is.”

 

Trini breathes in and lets it all out.

 

“Kim, I have always liked you. From the first time you tried to talk to me and I jumped over the cliff to lunch at the Krispy Kreme and all the way up until now. I’m sorry I didn’t say so sooner, I was scared –”

 

Kim wasn’t hearing anymore of it, she grabs Trini’s face and looks at her. She’s grinning at this beautiful girl who won’t stop rambling.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Kim asks quietly.

 

Trini gulps and nods.

 

Leaning in, Trini realizes that Kim smells like flowers and baking.

 

Kimberly and her lips meet, and it’s feels like an explosion. She feels as if something inside her has woken up and she had been waiting for this all her life. Trini grabs Kim’s waist and pulls her closer. Kim obliges and turns her body to straddle Trini. Never in a million years did Trini think this would be happening, but here she is making out with the most attractive girl of her dreams.

 

A buzzing comes from Kim’s phone on the nightstand. Trini pulls away and glances at the phone.

 

“Ignore it.” Kim mutters while focusing on Trini.

 

“What if it’s important?” Trini whimpers.

 

Kim is quiet and hesitates, she pecks a kiss to Trini’s forehead before grabbing her phone. After seeing the text, Kim immediately groans.

 

“It’s not important.” Kim grumbles burying her face into Trini’s neck. She tosses her phone aside and mutters something that Trini can’t hear. Trini feels a shiver down her spine as Kim breathes against her neck.

 

“What was it?” Trini asks.

 

“Tommy.” Kim grabs her phone and shows Trini the text message.

 

**Tommy: Hey I’m sorry about how I acted at the Krispy Kreme. I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends again.**

“Shouldn’t you respond?” Trini looks at Kim.

 

Kim frowns.

 

“It’s almost midnight, he probably thinks I’m asleep.”

 

“R-right.” Trini agrees.

_Nice going idiot, she’s probably disappointed in you for suggesting something like that._

“I know you mean well, but I want to focus on you right now.” Kimberly whispers.

 

Trini nods and makes eye contact with her. Kim’s lips part and Trini feels her getting closer. Kim kisses Trini with more force than the first time. Trini feels Kim tangling her hands in her hair and Trini rakes her fingers up Kim’s back. She groans in response and bites Trini’s neck.

 

A series of buzzes comes from Kim’s phone on the bed and the two pull apart again. Kim rolls her eyes and growls. She picks it up and frowns.

 

“Tommy?” Trini guesses.

 

Kim doesn’t need to nod, Trini can see the annoyance in her eyes. She hands her phone to Trini so she can read what Tommy had texted her.

 

**Tommy: Soooo**

**Tommy: I have a party tomorrow at my place. It starts at 10. Come by ;)** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys wanted Kim to kiss Trini, but I wanted the both of them to somehow calm their minds and clear some things up with each other instead of running in. I hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter is going to be about the party Tommy's having. Stay tuned.


	4. Expected Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kim try to find a solution to their Tommy situation. The boys find out about them ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait y'all! I'm working on some personal things and it'll probably be awhile before I can get back to writing regularly.

Trini hunches over Kim’s scribbling of a plan. Kim and Trini had just finished their lunch date at the Krispy Kreme and went over to Kim’s house to discuss what to do about Tommy. Kimberly has a red marker and is drawing lines and x’s and circles on the paper. Trini stares at Kim and notices that her hair has grown out a bit since they first met. Kim is wearing a Harajuku cross out pink crop top and ripped blue jeans that hug her legs and show off her body.

 

“Here,” Kim turns and holds up the messy mapped out drawing of their school. It looks like a football strategy, except it was a route map of avoiding Tommy at school. Examining it, Trini could barely tell what route was which because they were all in read marker and intercepted many times. She rolls over onto her back and flips the map a few times trying to decipher it.

 

“You really want to do this?” Trini questions, her eyebrows knit together in thinking. “I wouldn’t mind the extra walk, but wouldn’t it be better to try and reason with him?”

 

Kim frowns. “We both know I’ve used words.”

 

Sighing, Trini thinks, _she has, and Tommy has yet to let off. Maybe this was the only option they had._

She takes the map from Kim and stares at it. _There has to be another choice. I don’t have an issue with routine, but it could mean we’ll see the others less and I don’t want to do that to them. Maybe we could tell them and listen to what they have to say._

 

“HEY KIM! ARE YOU HOME?”

 

Kim scrambles over to look out the window and sees Zack waving from Kim’s front lawn. Jason and Billy are jogging up behind him. All three are drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

 

“HOLD ON! I’LL BE RIGHT DOWN!” Kimberly yells at Zack before disappearing from the window.

 

Trini follows Kim and right as Kim is about to open the door, she grabs Kim’s hand. Kim turns and looks at Trini and knows what she wants to say.

 

“We don’t have to tell them if you’re not comfortable with it,” Kim reassures, “But I do want to tell them about the plan for Tommy.”

 

Trini nods and takes her hand away from Kim. She fiddles with the zipper on her jacket and looks away from Kim. Kim pulls Trini into a hug and presses a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Everything will be okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

“And that’s how we’re planning on doing for the rest of the year.” Kim says. Trini glances at Kimberly and nervously zips and unzips her bomber jacket.

 

The three boys are sitting on the couch in the living room and they all seemed impressed with all the thought that went into this plan. Billy and Jason look at each other. Jason pulls Billy and Zack into a small huddle and they discuss something out of Trini and Kimberly’s earshot.

 

The tiny group disperses and Jason coughs and says, “Maybe we can help you.”

 

“Yeah, so that you two can be together without Tommy bugging you two.” Billy observes.  

 

Everyone looks at Billy as if he had said a swear word.

 

“What? Did I say something wrong? It’s obvious that you two are together and Tommy won’t leave Kimberly alone, that’s why we’re trying to figure out a way to keep him away.” Billy glances between everyone.

 

“No, it’s just-” Kim sputters. Trini buries her face into her hands to hide how red she looks.

 

“It’s soooooo obvious,” Zack smirks. He waggles his eyebrows at the two girls, "We all expected it to happen, you two couldn't stop looking at each other the first time we met."

 

Trini groans. “Zaaaack.”

 

Zack grins and dances around her and chanting, “Trini has a girlfriend.”

 

“So, you’re not mad?” Trini asks quietly, she can’t bring herself to look at the boys. _I can’t look at them, they must be disappointed that I didn’t tell them. What if they hate me?_ Trini hated when her anxiety got so worked up, it was swamping her mind with questions filled with doubts and fears.

“Of course not Trini. We want you to be happy.” Jason hugs Trini. “You’re our friend and we care about you.”

 

Trini hugs Jason back and everyone joins in. _I have good friends._ Trini holds them tightly. 

 

“Can we let go now?” Billy asks. Everyone laughs and pulls away. Kim’s hand finds Trini’s and they intertwine.

“Now for the Tommy situation, this is what we’re going to do…” Jason says.


	5. Lone Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every antagonist has their story and Tommy has his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is as they seem.

_Read at 12:47am_

 

Tommy scowls and tosses his phone onto his bed. He sits down on the side of his bed and rubs his face. Laying back he sighs. 

 

_Maybe she'll show up._

 

* * *

 

 

Kim doesn't show up to the party.

 

He's disappointed but he doesn't want to think about it. Tommy grabs the nearest beer and drinks. Everything got foggier and faster the more he drank, not that it was a bad time then. He knew he'd regret it in the morning but his aching thoughts had to be put to sleep somehow. After all, you don't really think when you're drunk and you sure as hell don't think when you're blackout drunk. 

 

Tommy stumbles his way and climbs onto his dining room table. Drunkenly, he wobbles and scans the party hoping that Kim had just arrived late. He shakes his head and decides it's time to do something loud.

 

"IS EVERYONE HAVING FUN?!" Tommy yells at the top of his lungs.

 

The response is a loud and long series of whoop's and yeah's. He laughs and raises his beer and takes a drink. 

 

It's the last thing he remembers before blacking out. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tommy wakes up laying halfway on the couch and halfway on the ground. As he collects himself, Tommy knows the post party setting too well. Scattered beer battles and a few hungover teenagers just waking up. He groans and grabs his green letterman jacket and walks to the Krispy Kreme. His head is pounding and everything is a bit too loud. Besides the hangover, the heat was most definitely getting to him. 

 

The moment he opens the Krispy Kreme doors, he feels relaxed as the cold air hits him and the friendly jingle of the door goes off. What makes his stomach drop is the sight of Kim pulling Trini in for a kiss and then anger boils up when he sees Jason pick up Kim and laughs about how much more of a struggle it was for Trini to kiss Kim. Billy worriedly tells Jason to put Kim down and Zack teasing Trini. The scene Tommy was seeing was something he had never had and could never. 

 

His gaze meets Zack's and they hold it until Tommy glances away. 

 

 _Pull yourself together Oliver. Go say hi._ Tommy urges at himself. He straightens himself out and approaches the group. 

 

He feels the immediate change in the group's dynamic and he regrets approaching them. 

 

"Hey." Tommy smirks.

 

"What do you want?" Zack asks and steps in front of Tommy. His stance was strong and showed no sign of backing down.

 

"Woah there, just wanted to see why Kim didn't show up at my party was all." Tommy insists.

 

"We all wanted a day to ourselves." Billy chimed in.

 

Tommy glances at Billy. "Yeah that's cool."

 

The silence that follows chases after Tommy and he feels a lump in his throat. 

 

"Well, I'll get going." Tommy turns and does his best to look calm and collected. 

 

Their eyes follow him and he feels the stabbing needles prickling his back as he exits. When he's sure they can't see him, he runs.

 

He's not sure where he's running to but he keeps running until he can't anymore. His lungs are on fire and his body is quivering. Tommy's knees betray him and he falls to the ground. Even his own body wasn't on his side, everyone betrayed him. He was angry and torn and a fucking broken being. 

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Tommy scream out. Out of frustration, out of anger, just out. 

 

 _Fuck this, fuck everyone._ Tommy sighs.  _I just wish I could start over, I want to leave. I don't want to be hated anymore._

 

Tommy pulls himself to his feet and scans his surroundings. He's in a forest next to a river. Tommy follows the trail and finds himself at an old boxcar trailer. There's a fire pit in the middle and the sun warms him. It was the perfect place to come and relax. 

 

He pulls himself onto the boxcar and lays back. Taking deep breaths, Tommy relaxes and forgets all his problems. Listening to the birds and the forest sounds. This definitely beat being black out drunk. 

 

_I should come here more often._

 

* * *

 

 

The next following weeks, Tommy comes back and clears his mind. To get away from his drunk father. To get away from the arm swings and the bruises. To get away from Kim and her friends who hated him so much. And most importantly, to get over Kim. 

 

Getting obsessed with a girl or anything was not going to solve his problems. It brought on more. Tommy knew he had to grow out of these ugly habits. He had a long way to go and all his old friends were still texting him to drink and get high with them. He was tempted to, he missed it. Tommy wished he knew what kind of people they would be without all of that. He decides to try and convince them to give up drinking. Tommy dragged them all up to the spot and they all looked at him like he was crazy. 

 

They all leave him. No more texts or calls. He was cut out. 

 

He had to admit, it was better than being hated and looked at like scum. They way that Kim's friends look at him. 

 

Tommy sat alone at lunch since then. 


	6. Surprise Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Sorry for the long hiatus without warning, I've been swamped with work and no time to write. Thank you for your patience! I'll try to update soon again.

“It’s strange how well this plan is going,” Billy says, “Tommy hasn’t bugged us for the entire month.”

 

“He’s probably off finding someone else to,” Trini hesitates, “Screw.”

 

Trini had been working on her confidence and Kim had helped a bit, if helping meant spending two hours yelling swear words at each other for practice. She was happy to have all her friends help her with her anxiety and they were happy she was getting better with expressing what she thought.

 

“Pairing up with Kim to escort her was a good idea,” Zack chuckles, “I’m your knight in shining armor m’lady.”

 

He stands up straight and holds one hand out to Kim. She rolls her eyes and bats away his hand.

 

“I’m not a damsel, Zack.”

 

“Sure you are,” Jason pats Kim’s shoulder, who pouts.

 

As the others laughed at each other’s jokes, Trini was lost in her mind. She was still having trouble sleeping and anxious thoughts. Lately she hadn’t been able to calm down, her mom had jammed her shut in her room when she found out that Trini was sneaking out. The window was barred shut and she couldn’t get out. She dreaded going home. Trini wanted to enjoy the moments now to ignore what was going on at home.

 

Kim had somehow started a game of monkey in the middle by tossing Jason’s shoe to Zack. Zack catches the shoe and turns to Trini.

 

“Catch Crazy Girl!” He exclaims as he throws it to Trini.

 

As startled as she was, she dives for the shoe and tosses it to Billy as if it were a hot potato. Billy yelps as he fumbles for the shoe and drops it. Jason laughs and picks up his shoe.

 

“That’ll get me back in shape for football season.”

 

“I have the perfect plan for you to get back in shape,” Billy says to Jason, “You will have to eating pizza, it has a lot of fat and that’s not good for your body. I know it tastes good but-”

 

“Thanks Billy,” Jason smiles, “I really appreciate it.”

 

Billy beams in response. A phone rings and everyone turns their attention to the source of the noise.

 

Zack hastily pulls out his phone.

 

“Hello? Yes this is Zack Taylor.”

 

It was strange watching Zack sound serious over the phone. It was out of character.

 

Zack hangs up and looks around the room.

 

He breaks into a smile and jokes, “Wow peer pressure much you guys?”

 

“Zack what was that about?” Trini speaks up.

 

His smile fades. “Just the doctors telling me to pick up my mom’s meds. I gotta go now, see you guys!” 

 

Before anyone could get another word in, Zack turns and darts the other way. The four remaining stare after their friend; unsure and processing the brief interaction. None of them had seen Zack avoid any sort of conversation. Zack was a very confrontational person and didn't back down from anything. Trini wanted to speak up and ask if the others knew anything about this, but her courage grew smaller the longer she waited. Unlike Zack, Trini was very avoidant. 

 

"I think I better head out too." Trini says and glances at Kim. She locked eyes with Kim and Kim sighed and nodded. Kim didn't want Trini to have to, in her own way, ask to leave. Kim wraps her arms around Trini's waist and kisses her on the forehead.

 

"Be safe." Kim pulls away and waves as Trini begins to leave.

 

Trini wasn't planning on going home so soon. It was only 5PM and the sun wasn't going down until 6PM at least. The quiet was not the best way for Trini to travel. She gladly replaced it with the headphones that blared her heavy metal music. 

 

* * *

 

The camp out was not deserted in the way she was hoping it was. She could see the outline of a male stranger sitting on top of the boxcar. His back was faced to her. Trini turns off her music and pulls off her headphones. Thankfully, the stranger didn't hear Trini's music despite it being at top volume. The stranger was wearing a green bomber jacket and was fiddling with something in his hands. He seemed very focused and frustrated. Occasionally she could hear him swear under his breath or an angry breath. 

 

He was either very technologically challenged or playing an intense game of thumb war with himself. Trini found this enlightening and stood next to the fire pit watching him from the ground. Trini finds herself amused by this particular stranger and stifles a giggle. The stranger pauses for a brief moment and Trini immediately holds her breath. He seems enlightened as his hands are no longer busily working.

 

"Ha, you couldn't beat me that easily." He laughs and waves around two weirdly shaped metal rods. It was one of those brain workout puzzles people would buy at the dollar store. He pulls himself to his feet and admires the sunset. It was obvious he seemed sad as he sighed. Shaking his head and he turns. 

 

Trini and him make eye contact. 

 

Shock held Trini in place. Something heavy dropped into her stomach. 

 

It was Tommy.


	7. Roughed Up Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view of Tommy's perspective. He is not who he seems to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you for your patience! I have been having trouble finding motivation to write at all and it's really sucky. Good news is I do have a plan for how this whole fiasco will end. I'm sure it won't take anymore than 3 more chapters, but we'll see. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was crazy to be facing Trini after avoiding her and Kim for months. Tommy was sure they thought he was the scum of the Earth and that he was better off dead in a ditch. He studied Trini’s expression. She was shocked to see it was him, but her expression slowly shifted into a conflicted look.

 

He suddenly became aware of all the bruises and cuts on his face and looks away. Out of the corner of his eye, he can tell she nervously looks away too. It’s subtle, but Tommy could tell Trini was trying to hide how anxious she was feeling. Her fingers were tapping at her side. The two awkwardly stand in silence.

 

The only reason Tommy was even outside (when it was so damn cold) was that his drunk dad had a fit of anger and decided to turn him into a punching bag. A drunk man with a knife. Not a good combination. His father dragged him by the hair out of his room and kicked him repeatedly in the stomach to get him on the ground. Once he was down, his dad pulled out the knife and began to prod him like a rat in a cage. Tommy was lucky to get away through the bathroom window after slamming the door shut. He could still hear his father breaking the door down just as he climbed out the window. The echoes of his father’s yells from the house as he ran as fast as he could.

 

He could feel a coughing fit trying to escape his chest. Tommy desperately tries to suppress it to avoid causing any sudden actions. Despite his best efforts, the cough escapes and it kicks his body to hunch over and tears at his throat on its way out. Trini jumps from the abrupt sound but recovers quickly, trying not show weakness Tommy assumes.

 

“I better get going.” Tommy says meekly. It was rather embarrassing to let anyone see him in this state. Beat up and worn out. He was glad that it was only Trini and that it was winter break. He was relieved that he didn’t need to make an excuse for his injuries. But worse, it was most likely his dad’s excuse to beat him so badly.

 

He tucks his brain puzzle into his pocket and climbs down the trailer car. He makes no eye contact with Trini as he walks past her. But he could feel the discomfort he had caused her, and it sank in his stomach as he walked back home.

 

* * *

 

Tommy opens the door to the dark living room. His father had clearly left, probably off to some bar for more alcohol. Tommy’s father had occasionally gotten drunk and beat him, but it wasn’t nearly as frequent as it had been now. He was angry at the world for giving him such a terrible father. The beatings became more frequent when Tommy’s mother went “away on a trip”. Spitefully, Tommy knew better that she wasn’t away on a trip. She wasn’t coming back.

 

If Tommy had to pinpoint why he was angry all the damn time, it’d have to be because of his home life. How his drunk father beat him, and it always ended with him running out of the house like a coward. He wished he was strong enough to fight back and because he couldn’t, he took it out on everyone who got in the way of what he wanted. But Tommy’s darkest thoughts began to claw at him, asking him if it was his fault that his mother left.

 

_Was there anything I could’ve done to help? Could I have stopped this from happening? I should’ve done something. Anything._

 

Tommy stumbles through his house in the dark. He grips the railing as he climbs his way up to his room. The hall to his room was long and a few cracked frames lay on the hall floor. Tommy never bothered to bring anyone over as the house was always a mess. The pictures were of Tommy, his father, and his mother when they were all happy. He was surprised that his father hadn’t thrown the pictures out. Tommy grimaces and uses his foot to flip the picture frames over so he doesn’t have to look at them.

 

He opens the door and examines his room. Well, “his” room. His father was always shouting about how Tommy didn’t own anything because he didn’t work for it. It was obvious his father had taken his rage out in here. The lamp that was once sitting on his desk was now across the room and in jagged pieces. His pillow and blanket tossed about the room and had knocked his sports trophies off the shelf. The shining football trophies glinted him from the floor.

 

 _“Just a few more months until I can get out of here.”_ Tommy thought. He was almost 18. He was eager to get out of his father’s grasp and to get out of Angel Grove. Tommy had planned for that day to arrive for years now. He had a bank account filled with at least 3,000 dollars. All saved from mowing lawns and working part time jobs during the summer. It was better to be safe than sorry.

 

Tommy picks up his blanket and pillow and toss them back onto his bead. He flops into them, kicking off his shoes. After nestling himself comfortably, Tommy stares at the ceiling and think of everything he could’ve done right.

 

 _“The way I reacted to Kim’s rejection could- should have been handled aggressively. Maybe I could’ve stopped my mom from leaving?”_ Tommy frowned. There was no way he would’ve known what his mom would leave. Yet it wasn’t surprising.

 

“Everyone leaves.” He says softly to his empty room. No response comes and it’s as if he could hear his own words echo every room in the house. Tommy drifts to sleep, feeling as empty as the house he wanted to so badly to abscond.


End file.
